Glad The Bus Was Late
by TheAkaneNeko
Summary: Sasuke Was Glad The Bus Was Late That Day, If It Wasn't He Wouldn't Have Received The Ride Of His Life The Next. Warning; Yaoi. NaruSasu. Enjoy And Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Glad The Bus Was Late By Akane Neko_**

**_I Don't Own Any Of The Characters _**

**_Please Enjoy Chapter One, For Impatient Ones The Yaoi's In Chapter Two :)_**

****I stood, rain falling heavily on the ground in front and the shelter above my head. I was panting, having just ran a full block from work to the bus station where I stood now. It was my first day at my new job as a mailing assistant. I had checked the bus schedules the day before, just to be sure. Today I was kept behind a little, the manager had given me a congratulatory talk on a good days work. That's why I had to run, in the rain, in fear of being late for the last bus home.

I'd made it, with seven minutes before the bus was due to arrive. There was a few people taking shelter from the rain next to me, whether they were waiting for the bus or just trying to stay dry, I didn't know.

"Do you know if the number forty-two bus has been yet?" I asked the elderly man to my left.

"Wouldn't count on it son, that darn bus is always late." He replied. I sighed, hopefully the bus wouldn't be late, I had things to do before I had my parents over at my apartment for dinner.

The little crowd of us at the bus station sat for another fifteen minutes, watched the rain come and go before the bus finally arrived. I allowed the elderly man and a few others to board before me, it was common courtesy. I glared at the tardy driver, he didn't look back or greet any of the other passengers handing him the fare.

"You're twenty minutes late." I said as I handed over my fare.

"Yeah? Well get used to it kiddo, I got better things than take your scrawny ass home. Sit down and quit your yacking." He gruffed, not even looking in my direction. I stood, outraged at being treated as such, especially from some fat, dirty, pathetic little man.

"I'll have you know that I have connections, you'd be wise to watch your words around me." I warned, using the cunning and threatening tone that had practically been handed down through the generations of my family. The scruffy driver barked out a laugh and put the bus into motion. I had to take a seat, standing while the bus was moving made me nervous.

I sat in a window seat near the front, contemplating some kind of over the top revenge which wouldn't be necessary but, I need not worry, I'll do what every normal, nearly adult but not quite there, boy would do. Tell my Mother.

I smirked evilly at the thoughts of just what exactly my Mother, the delicate yet strong willed and even stronger fisted woman would do.

The bus finally stopped just down the road from where I lived. As I stepped off the vehicle I made sure to throw one more glare in the drivers direction. As the bus pulled away I felt the urge to flip the bird but held back the urge, I wasn't that petty. Although the rain had stopped, dark clouds still hung over head acting as a warning for more to come. I decided I would stop trying to predict the weather and figured it'd be best to get home. I reached down to pick up my bag…I looked down when my hand didn't grasp the leather handle of my work bag like expected.

"Damn!" I cursed, I must have left my bag on the bus, completely forgetting it while deciding the driver fate. It didn't have any of my real valuables , except my Blackberry in it. All I could do was hope it was still on the bus tomorrow. I walked down the road to my apartment, it was just a little one bedroom, third floor place, nothing extravagant but it meant that I had a roof over my head plus, I liked my independence.

Luckily I always kept my keys in my pocket in case I did ever lose my bad, which obviously, I did. I opened my front door, kicked off my shoes and hung my wet jacket up on one of the hooks. I walked into the living room, flopping down onto my little fabric couch. I would have propped my feet up on the coffee table and I could have sat here all night, drinking a few beers and watching re-runs of some old comedy but alas, I had my parents arriving in an hour and a half. Standing up, I looked around the living room, it wasn't dirty, I was more of a 'If you can see it the you need to clean it' kind of guy and since the living room was the main room of the house and parties always moved to the kitchen those rooms were always kept clean. Since my Mother was coming the rest of the rooms had to be equally as clean. She tried to make her inspections subtle but it was clearly obvious what she was up to.

I went to the bedroom first, picked up the dirty clothes and made the bed. I also pulled out some clean clothes, no point in the house being tidy if I wasn't. I deemed the bedroom acceptable and headed for a shower. I turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up, meanwhile I un dressed and placed the dirty clothes in the hamper. I placed the woven lid back on top, no one needed to see how much dirty clothes I hadn't washed yet.

I took of my watch and placed it on the window sill and stepped into the shower. The hot water flowed over my tired body. I thought being a mail assistant would be an easy, no sweat job but running around trying to keep things organised was tiring I stood for a while, relaxing, letting the steam cover the glass shower guard. I didn't have to worry about making dinner, Mother always brought her home cooking when she came to visit, she says it's a treat for me but it's really because I can't cook.

I shampooed and washed my hair and put the lotion on my body. After I decided I was clean I turned off the shower, prepared myself and stepped out. I shivered as my feet came in contact with the cold tile floor. That was the worst thing about showering, stepping out and almost freezing to death and no, that was not an exaggeration.

I dried my body and did the best I could with my hair, the spikes will dry on their own. I put the jeans and casual shirt on that I had taken from my room earlier. I put my towel in the hamper, which was nearly at the point of overflowing.

I walked into the kitchen, luckily, although it was a small apartment there was an open plan kitchen/dining room. I reached up into the cupboard, taking out three plates, three knifes and three forks. I set the plates and cutlery onto the table. It wouldn't be long until my parents arrived so I figured I could squeeze in some T.V time.

I entered the living room and no sooner had my ass touched the couch, the door bell rang. I almost felt like yelling but composed myself and went to answer the door.

"Sasuke, my boy!" My Mother squealed coming in and gave me a hug. My Father was right behind her, holding a few dishes which held dinner for tonight. He handed the dishes to my Mom and gave me a hug of his own. Everyone thought that my Dad was a stern, un-loving, scary person, well they had a reason to think that because he was but he was only like that with people who didn't know him. He was a completely different person around his friends and family.

"How was your first day at work then?" He asked as I closed the door and took their coats from them to hang them up next to my own. Mother headed for the kitchen to re-heat the dinner she had brought.

"It went okay, not as easy as I thought though." I chuckled, thinking back to the near panic attack I'd had when a supposedly easy shift turned into a living nightmare. He chuckled along with me as we joined my Mother in the kitchen.

"We all have to start somewhere son." He said, patting my shoulder. "I didn't get to where I am today without working hard and starting at the bottom. It wasn't handed to me on a silver platter and I wanted to teach you and your brother the same." He continued, although our family was pretty well off with my Dad owning his own company, he never let my brother and I have things in life easy. We both worked hard in school, Itachi was older than me and he'd started off as an assistant as well, now he was going up for a position at Dad's company. The interview was held by a third party so the decision wasn't bias and he still has to compete with other applicants. We all had high hopes for him though, Itachi always had did have a knack for exceeding.

"Well today was good, manager said that if I keep going the way I am that I'll be moving onto bigger and better things soon." I beamed, since Itachi had done a lot more than me when he was younger the attention was always on him, well, it was my turn now.

"That's good dear." Mother smiled. "Keep an eye on dinner while I go freshen up." I rolled my eyes.

"The house is clean Mom." I smirked, she turned to give me a weak glare.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go _snooping _for dust." She scoffed and left the room. I looked towards my Dad.

"You know she will." He laughed.

"I know." I replied with a sigh and a smile. Mom returned a short while later.

"You can hardly call that a tidy a bedroom Sasuke." She commented while turning off the stove where she had been preparing dinner. I could hear my Dad quietly in the living room.

"Thought you weren't going snooping?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I just happened to notice is all, on my way to the bathroom." She shrugged, carrying serving bowls through to the joining dining room.

"My bedroom door was closed." I countered as she ser the bowls down. "Plus, my bedroom is at the other end of the hallway, you don't have to walk anywhere near it to get to the bathroom from the kitchen." I said. She didn't reply for a while, then Dad entered the room and took a seat.

"Just admit it Mikoto." He sighed, Mother huffed.

"Fine! Okay! I snooped! I just like to know that my baby isn't living on his own like a pig." She said, taking her seat to my Father's left, who sat at the head of the table.

"Thanks for comparing me to a farmyard animal Mother, good to know the love is still there." I chuckled, mother giggled along while Father shook his head with a smile at our antics.

"Just eat your dinner before your Dad turns grumpy." She laughed while looking at Dad's shocked face.

"I don't go grumpy." He mumbled. "Anyway, did you get home okay?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, bus was twenty minutes late though and when it did arrive all I got was abuse from the driver." I said digging the serving spoon and my fork into the spaghetti Mom had made and dishing some onto my plate.

"What? You shouldn't have to put up with that! What bus was it? What did the driver look like? Oh wait until I -"

"Calm down, I'll deal with it." Father said calmly, interrupting Mother's rant. "What bus was it?" He asked.

"The number forty-two." I replied, he nodded.

"Don't you worry about it, I'll call the company straight after dinner." He said, digging into his own meal,

"Good, no one treats my boy like that and gets away with it." Mom mumbled, practically stabbing her fork into the spaghetti. I smirked evilly behind my fork.

Didn't I tell the bus driver that I had connections?

Well he was about to see just how powerful my connections actually were.

**_Hope You Enjoyed Chapter One :) Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcome :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two, Warning Yaoi Ahead, Don't Like, Don't Read._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

I woke up earlier than I was meant to the next morning, I just had a good feeling about today, yeah, today was going to be a good day.

I whistled in the shower, I hummed a tune during breakfast, hell, I basically pranced to the bus. Yes, definitely a good day. I stood at the bus stop, luckily the rain from yesterday was gone and the sun was shining brightly. I heard the tell tale signs of the hefty bus engine nearing. I looked at my watch and smirked, the bus was right on time. Let's just see if the driver's attitude had changed after my Father's stern word with his boss. When the bus pulled up and the doors opened, I noticed that it was a totally different driver. He was young, must have been a only a few years older than myself. He was blonde, his hair was spiky, it looked wild but also like he had styled it that way.

As I stepped onto the bus after the few others that stood with me I noticed that he smiled and greeted, he obviously looked after his teeth, he had a brilliant smile. He was tanned, a lot more in comparison to my own pale skin. The last thing I noticed was his eyes. They were blue, an indescribable colour of blue. He stared straight at me, his smile looking different to the one he gave everyone else.

"Going anywhere in particular sexy?" He chuckled, snapping me out of my observations. His voice was deep and had a certain tone to it. It made me blush, especially after his 'sexy' comment. I had long but figured out my sexual preference and this guy was ticking all the boxes on my metaphorical checklist.

"Yeah, I am." I said, handing over my fare. "So glad that this bus has a new driver, between you and me, the other guy was a dick." I said so none of the other passengers heard my profanity.

"Yeah, guy got fired this morning, he wasn't to pleased but now I have his shifts so I'm making extra money. I get Wednesdays and Sunday's off so I ain't complaining." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Same days off as me, we should go out sometime." I joked. He obviously didn't find it funny as he remained silent, staring at me with wide eyes. He coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, well we best get moving so, uh, take a seat." He said, closing the bus doors and getting the bus moving. I did as told and took my seat, deciding to sit in the back row this time. My pretty good day just turned sour.

When the bus arrived at my stop I was the last to get off. I stopped before stepping out.

"I was only joking about us going out." I chuckled falsely.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you later tonight, just you and me huh?" He said, flashing me a cocky smirk. I stood, shocked, I thought he had shot me down?

"Uh…." I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you after work then, bye…Whatever your name is." He winked and started the bus back up, I figured that it was time to get off. I watched as the bus drove away, wondering what the hell just happened.

Work couldn't have gone slower today but just because I wanted to leave as soon as possible didn't mean that I did a bad job.

I felt the need to run to the bus stop but I didn't want to seem over eager, although, I doubt the nameless driver would see me running anyway but I did walk a little quicker than usual. I arrived at the bus stop with plenty of time to spare and spent the nest ten minutes fidgeting impatiently.

Of course, just like this morning the bus was right on time. I didn't bother letting others on before me, I was the first on the bus.

"Ha-ha, eager are we?" The blonde laughed.

"More like excited. The name's Sasuke by the way." I smiled, he stopped laughing and offered me a smile of his own.

"I'm Naruto, now you best budge and let other people on, if you hold on you can stand there and we can talk on the way," I nodded and let everyone else on. I still felt uneasy about standing on a moving bus but if it meant that I could get to know this Naruto character better then I'm sure I could put up with it.

Although Naruto and I barely knew each other, we had really clicked and we both knew that the sexual attraction was there, we had been throwing hints at each other the whole ride home.

"Well, this is my stop." I sighed. Naruto clicked his tongue in thought, I knew my hint had worked,

" Ya'know, you could come to the depot with me to drop this baby off, I'm sure we could find something to do there." He grinned sexily. I smirked and agreed to go to the depot with him. The nerves in my stomach grew and grew as we neared the bus depot, I had already guessed what Naruto had in mind, I was thinking the same.

"Wait here, I have to clock out." He winked, I nodded and waited patiently for him to return, he was only gone five minutes before he jumped back on board. He closed the doors and switched off the lights, it wasn't particularly dark outside but having the lights off gave passers by less chance of seeing us do whatever it was we were about to do.

"So, what plans do you have now that we're here?" I asked. Naruto stepped closer to me, his face inches from mine, I noticed that he was taller than me by a few inches.

"I can think of a few things, we'll start with my favourite." He said before tilting his neck downwards and crushing his lips to my own with strength. I was forced to take a step back but he placed his arm around my waist and kept me steady while pulling my body against his. His chest was muscle, he was a lot more built that I was. I placed my hands on his chest instinctively. We kissed fiercely, his strength pushing me back until we collided with the back row of seats, the seat hitting the back of my leg forced me to sit down. Naruto didn't break the kiss, he instead moved his lips across my jaw line and down my neck. Kissing, nipping and sucking whatever skin he could get his lips on. I reached a hand up to grab his hair, it was soft, really soft but his hair wasn't what I most concerned about at the moment.

"Naruto." I moaned. He stopped at my neck and lifted his head to look into my eyes. His blue eyes were serious, filled with lust.

"I'm going to ask you a serious question Sasuke." He panted, his cheeks were flushed pink, just like mine. I nodded, unable to think straight about what he'd just said. "Are you fully prepared…To have sex with me on this bus?" He asked seriously. I thought about it for a moment, I was no virgin but I wasn't a complete sexual pro-active guy, sex wasn't an everyday occurrence, especially with strangers.

"Yeah, not everyday you get the chance to have random sex on a random bus with some random guy." I smirked, trying to make the conversation go a little faster so our endeavour could continue. That was all the answer Naruto needed as he shimmied his hands under my thighs and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself steady without having to rely on all of Naruto's strength. One of his hands made it's way to my bottom and squeezed. We both moaned, me because of the contact and him because with the position I was in and the way my trousers sat made the material around my ass incredibly tight to my skin.

"I want all of your clothes off…Now." He growled deeply. I nodded against his neck and un wrapped my legs from his body and stood. I was in my work clothes of course, a simple white collared shirt and black trousers. I began un-buttoning my shirt slowly, trying to tease Naruto, it worked as he grew impatient and practically ripped the shirt from my body. He pulled me forward again and our kissing resumed. His nails scratched at my back and stomach, I may not be as big as Naruto but that didn't mean to say that I was scrawny in any way, I worked out whenever I could.

"I'll give you the honour of taking off my pants." I whispered into his ear when our lips separated. He chuckled lowly.

"With pleasure." He growled, almost like a horny animal. He trailed kisses down my neck and chest, he didn't bother stopping at my nipples but I knew where he was headed and it didn't phase me in the slightest about my nipples neglect. He nipped along my hips, making me hiss in pleasure. He made easy work of the button and zipper, pulling my trousers down and throwing them away, I think they landed in one of the front row seats but I could worry about that later, right now Naruto had his fingers dipping ever so slightly under the waistband of my boxers. I looked at him, he looked straight back into my eyes, a feral grin spread across his face. He moved his hand and palmed the erection that had formed a short while ago. I almost lost the will to continue standing but I managed for a little longer until my boxers were off and it was skin to skin contact. I feel back onto the seat, my legs open for Naruto to fit in-between. He stroked me softly,, twisting his hand when it reached the weeping tip of my penis. He placed light kisses along my thighs and hips, missing out where I actually wanted his lips to be at that moment.

"'Ruto~ Please." I gasped. He didn't need anymore goading before his lips were wrapped around my member, he started off slowly, teasing me and he gradually got faster, sucking harder and taking me deeper into his mouth. I moaned un ashamed, even though what we were doing was so lewd it felt so good. The warmth around my cock left as Naruto pulled back, licking his lips.

"It's not fair that you're receiving all of the attention." He smirked and stood, removing his own shirt and trousers, his light orange boxers left for show. I could see that he was obviously just as aroused as I was, his erection jutting out through the material. "Well?" He said, gesturing to all of him. I nodded and slid off the seat and onto my knees. I held his hips firmly as I mouthed him through his boxers. He groaned, placing a hand into my hair and taking grip. I bit down on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down far enough to let his cock bounce out freely. I took a hold of the base with my left hand and licked a trail from bottom to tip, swirling my tongue around the head. I took as much as I could of his length into my mouth, bobbing my head quickly, sucking hard and controlling by breathing through my nose as not to choke.

I pulled back when I felt him tensing.

"I don't want you coming yet Naruto, not until you're in here." I said slowly as I turned, placing one knee on the back seats and bending over, giving the blonde a view of what I had to offer. He approached, reaching a hand out to knead at my ass. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he sucked two fingers off his other hand into his mouth before he took them out and placed one of the self lubricated fingers at my entrance. He swirled the finger round twice before pushing it in gently. It wasn't long before he added a second wet finger and then a third dry finger.

"Come on, please! I'm not a fucking virgin!" I cried. Desperation and need overwhelming my body and mind. The blonde removed his fingers and kicked his boxers off the rest of they way. He leaned over my back and placed a few kisses on my exposed neck. I felt him guide the head of his cock to my entrance before he started pushing his way in slowly. I held my breath, although I was not a virgin didn't mean to say that I didn't feel a sting every time. He didn't move when he was completely sheathed, allowing me to adjust to his size filling me from the inside. I nodded when I felt comfortable enough for him to move. He started with a slow pace, holding my hips as he moved. His breathing got heavier in time and his thrusts became frenzied. I was no better off, my hands reached out, trying to grasp onto something, anything. I felt like I was loosing my grip on reality as he aimed perfectly at my prostate, my vocal chords opening fully to voice my intense pleasure.

"I'm close 'Suke." Naruto gasped. I tried to reply with a simple 'me too' but I could barely breath never mind speak. The thrusts became harder and faster until Naruto set himself in balls deep, groaning loudly. I could feel his member twitch inside me, his cum filling me inside. I moaned loudly when my own release came, my juices spurting over the seats and my chest.

The bus windows had long but fogged up due to our heated breaths during our activities. Naruto pulled out of me and collapsed in the seat to my left. My legs felt weak and couldn't hold me up any longer, I would have fallen if Naruto hadn't caught me with an arm around my waist. He pulled me close to his body, we were both too hot but the contact still felt good. We were also both out of breath, pants escaping both of us as we tried to calm down.

"Was that just a one time sex on a bus type thing?" I mumbled, my mind not completely in synch anymore. Naruto squeezed me up against him. He placed a chaste kiss to my forehead, making my body relax almost immediately.

"How about I give you a ride to your place and we'll figure it out from there?" He smiled. I nodded into his chest, hopefully this wasn't just a one time thing, who knows, if things go really well it wont just be casual sex either.

_**My First Fanfiction, Hope You Enjoyed, Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcome, It Doesn't Hurt To Improve.**_

_**Akane Neko~ 2011**_


End file.
